


A Recommended Riddle

by 1JettaPug



Series: Axel Walker's Sex Quest [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Axel's Desire To Take Selfies With All The Rogues, Cameras, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, One Shot, Panty Kink, Rare Pairings, Riddles, Villains, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "You plan on sleeping with all of Gotham's finest Rogues, or am Bane and I just special?" Edward asked him, both flirty and serious.





	A Recommended Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> \- There is some comic history involved in this fic, but it's nothing major. Robin, Vol. 2 #62-64 have the Riddler and Captain Boomerang teaming up to fight Robin and the Flash. #62 is also the comic responsible for that one panel of Eddie laying down on a bed rather seductively beside the good ol' Captain. Sooo, yeah, there's mention of Riddler/Captain Boomerang in here.

If one were perusing around Gotham City in search for some of its most infamous Rogues, then one would have to travel to some of the seediest parts of the dark city.

For Axel Walker, it was rather easy for him to find the Rogue he was looking for that evening. The helpful tip from ol' Boomer helped, yeah, but Axel would say it was all the green question marks that gave him the real helpful directions towards the certain Gotham Rogue.

He stood in midair, staring down at the dark club with his striking baby blues. "The _Conundrum_ , huh?" It was barely noticeable from the street with just a subtle sign in black with forest green lettering above the stairs that led to its basement-level entrance. He didn't even need to take two steps before he started hearing the insane thumping beat of dance music that could be heard coming from behind it.

The young Trickster approached the door and descended the stairs. When he opened the door, a burly bouncer covered with tattoos from head to toe glared him down.

The guy had a good two feet on him in height and like quadruple the weight in muscle, but his eyes widened in shock at the Trickster standing right before him. Axel swept his tongue across his bottom lip and grinned. His reputation proceeded him~ Yay~

"I ain't twenty-one, big guy~" he giggled, lightly, "I mean, if I wait a couple of months, then I'll be old enough to enter. But, you see, I ain't the patient type." His eyes snapped up at the bouncer, and the big brute could see that insanely dangerous look behind his masked eyes.

The man looked him over and sighed, "Like I'm gonna argue with a crazy costumed freak. I don't get paid enough to deal with that shit." He stepped aside and gestured for him to enter.

"Smart man," Axel nodded at him as he strode past the bouncer and entered the main room. He walked right into a dark and trendy club with a bar at either side. Scantily clad men and women twisted and turned their bodies against poles while the dance floor was filled with individuals flailing about to the deafening music.

And even though the club was dark, random strobe lights were going off in random corners of the room, and tons of people were crowded in there, Axel was still able to easily spot his target. Of course, said target was the only man in the whole joint who was dawning a lime green suit with purple hightlights and tie. The flashy Trickster glided toward the bar where he was.

"Yo, yo, bartender," Axel flagged him down the second he got to the bar. He took the seat right next to the Gotham Rogue on purpose and waved his hands in front of his face to catch the bartender's attention on purpose, too. "Make me a Candy Red Apple Martini~!"

"Fuck you, you're not even out of high school."

Axel's lips drew into a pitiful pout. "Aww... Guess I'll just have to set up my T-bombs in the bathrooms, then."

The bartender's eyes narrowed at the flashy villain. "Fine. Whatever. Just don't puke it up."

Axel laughed loudly at that, then looked at the Riddler with a sly look in his blue eyes, asking, "Eddie, right? Or do you prefer the prince of puzzles?"

"Edward, please," The Riddler told him, holding back a smile at the flattery. He watched as the bartender all but thrust the drink that the Trickster had just ordered into his hands. He slowly drummed his fingers on the bar counter, saying, "I got contacted by an... an old partner a few days ago. He was asking for my current location, and he said it was for a "friend" who was seeking the same kind of partnership we had. I'd take it he was asking for you?"

"Right-o, Eddie my man." Axel said, and took a sip of his drink. "Ol' Boomer said you knew the answers to all the riddles the human body had to offer."

"Hmm... Sounds too poetic to come from Digger's big mouth." Edward smirked, propping his elbows up on the table and rest his chin on his hands.

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "Well, he really said you were a "hell of a fuck when a man hadn't gotten any action for over two months,"."

"Ah, now that sounds like the Digger I know." he gave a little grin. "Soooo, now that that mystery is solved, I must ask," he leaned in a little closer to the younger Rogue. "Why was he asking for my kinks?"

Axel's eyes flashed a bright blue, and he smiled. "I, ah, wanted to surprise you-"

"Seduce me."

"Well, yeah," Axel nodded, "And I was totally thrilled to hear that some of our interests lined up in the right places."

"So under that bright yellow trench coat is exactly what I think it is," Edward's green eyes flicked up and down his body for a moment.

Axel licked his lips and said, "Well, wouldn't that be a puzzle worth solving now? Right, Eddie?"

"It very much is," he leaned in even closer to the younger Rogue. "But I got to know one thing first."

"Shoot,"

"You plan on sleeping with all of Gotham's finest Rogues, or am Bane and I just special?" Edward asked him, both flirty and serious.

"Man, I gotta say, I didn't think I'd even get my shot with Bane." Axel said, then took another sip of his drink. "As for you... Well, I couldn't hold back my curiosity after George kept on and on about you one night. You and your fine edges and superior mind."

"Hehehh, flattery will get you everywhere, my good Trickster." Eddie replied with a grin, and rubbed Axel's slender shoulders with his fingers.

"Hell, if it does, then yay for me." Axel chuckled, softly.

The Riddler met his eyes and leaned up against him. "Then you're my partner in crime for tonight." He felt Axel lean into his touch and grinned. "You ever kiss a man with a tongue as sharp as mine before?” he asked.

“Not yet,” Axel giggled, cheekily. 

And then they were kissing.

Axel’s eyes widened only for one moment, before he closed them, returning the kiss enthusiastically. It was somehow exactly what he had been expecting from him, and nothing like he could have imagined. Edward’s lips were soft and warm under his own, and there was a little brief surprise of a flick of the tongue, then Eddie was pulling away. 

They were grinning at each other.

“You have a place nearby?”

“I got a rusty old van that Lenny doesn't know I borrowed from him.” Axel replied like it was the most romantic location, his gaze still locked with Edward’s.

Eddie took a moment to sigh, then say, "Alright... My place it is."

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The young Trickster loved the sensation of soft fabric against the sensitive skin of his legs and thighs, and he absolutely loved the attention he was getting for wearing such things.

“You look so beautiful.” Edward complimented him.

"Why thank you, Eddie~" Axel crooned, softly. He held his phone up and began snapping pictures of himself in the bright green lingerie. Hopefully, he thought, Hartley wouldn't mind that he borrowed his outfit for such an occasion. "Want in on my selfies?"

"Like you didn't take enough of us making out in the backseat of the taxi on the way here?" Eddie smiled at him. He then motioned for him to come over to him. “Come here.” Axel kept his eyes on the camera as he backed up towards the bed. Eddie took his arm and pulled him into bed, making him lay on his back. He hovered closer and sat in between Axel’s legs, forcing him to spread them.

"Mmhm, Eddie, you look so good right between my legs~" he giggled. "Here- hold that pose!" Axel absolutely had to document the excitement flashing in Eddie's eyes, video all the heavy breathing from them leaving each other breathless after kisses, and capture the sight of that hard bulge that was caged up behind purple boxers.

"You look so handsome, so dazzling," Axel praised him.

"Again with the flattery, my dear." Edward chuckled. "Now, now, I don't... No, who am I kidding? I totally deserve it~" His green eyes were practically glowing at this point. “Hmm,” he purred. “All the things I could do to you. Oh, but where to begin?”

"Where indeed~" Axel stuck his tongue out and slowly ran it over his bottom lip.

Ignoring the very distracting tongue teasing, Eddie allowed himself yet another moment to take in the wonderful sight before him. Those bright green stockings looked absolutely stunning on him. He had the most perfect view of Axel's bulge, restrained in green lace. The pale skin of Axel's upper thighs gleams in sharp contrast to the lace rim of the stocking.

“Stunning.” Edward murmured, running the tips of his fingers over Axel's legs. His hand travels up, up, until his knuckles are brushing over the bulge in those panties of his. Axel gasped for a moment, leaning back a little, his hands moving back while still holding onto his beloved phone.

His hands then start to wander along his lithe torso, caressing one nipple. The Trickster arches into the touch, and then the glistening head of his cock peaked out of the panties. There was a dark damp spot on their front, and Edward made a disapproving sound.

“Already starting to make a mess in your little panties? Are you starting to get all wet for me?”

“Yeah,” Axel huffed, splaying his legs a little more open as he lied back onto his elbows. “Gettin' so wet for you.”

"Well, then riddle me this~" Edward said, then started to caress Axel's glistening cockhead with his thumb, rubbing at the slit. "In a one-story pink house, there was a pink person, a pink cat, a pink fish, a pink computer, a pink chair, a pink table, a pink telephone, a pink shower– everything was pink! What color were the stairs?"

Axel blinked.

"H- Huh?"

"I said in a one-story pink house, there was a pink person, a pink cat, a pink fish, a pink computer, a pink chair, a pink table, a pink telephone, a pink shower– everything was pink! What color were the stairs?"

"Riddles during sex, Eddie? Really-"

"Oh, I'm quite serious. This won't go any further unless you play the game, Trickster." He told him as his other hand cupped his balls under the tight lace and squeezed them. Nothing could be better in his mind. The exquisite feel of the thin sleek fabric stretching over hot hard flesh, the distinctly female garments hardly covering a distinctly male body, and some riddles to keep the game interesting and his mind sharp. 

Meanwhile, Axel's was slowly being reduced into a puddle of goop. 

"Do I need to repeat myself again, Axel?"

"N- No, no." Axel took about thirty seconds to think about his answer, then said, "There weren’t any stairs, it was a one story house."

"Bingo!" Edward smiled. He lowered his face to Axel's crotch and started to mouth and suck on his covered erection until the fabric is wet with his saliva. Then he leaned back, and the fingers playing with his partner's balls wander further back, slipping beneath to find his hole and push easily in.

“Good thing we lubed you up before." 

"Yeah boi," Axel panted as Eddie added in a second finger.

"Soooo," he hummed, watching as the young Trickster's hips started to buck as he fucked himself on his fingers. "We see it once in a year, twice in a week, and never in a day. What is it?"

"The letter “E”." Axel responded, softly.

"Hmm, was that one too easy?" Eddie asked, pushing a third finger in and causing Axel to moan as he began to accommodate him inside.

“Fuck, please, yes, like that...” Axel sighed, jerking his hips.

“Now spread your legs wider,” Edward told him. "And a man was driving his truck. His lights were not on. The moon was not out. Up ahead, a woman was crossing the street. How did he see her?"

"Umm, it was a bright and sunny day?"

"Correct." Then Axel heard a small click and looked up to see Eddie throw his boxers off and slip a condom on. “Ready?” He asked him, tone gentle, and Axel nodded firmly in response, slowly reaching up to place his fingertips on Edward's shoulder as he crawled on top of him and slowly began to slide in. "You play with me at night before going to sleep. You can't get caught fiddling with me at work. You only let a select few people touch me. What am I?"

"My phone." Axel chuckled. He raised the device out to the side some and snapped a quick picture of the two of them melded together. "Oooh, _#sexyriddles, #dah-bomb, #stolePiper'slingerie, #sorrybeau, #alsostoleyourvanCaptainCold, #onlyinGotham_. Aaaand, post."

"... No more cellphone riddles, I swear." Edward muttered, then sent a burning sensation pulsing through Axel's hole and to his lower back. Axel didn't even wince, then again no one would wince after they took every single thick inch of Bane. Still, Eddie comfortably pushed into him and filled him.

"Go faster, Eddie,” Axel moaned, switching the camera into video mode and propping it up on the bed sheets.

“Ah, fuck,” Edward sighed, and began to do just as he was asked, pounding into Axel and causing a wet schlep sound, nearly masking the younger Rogue’s shaky breath of pleasure. Axel groaned and leaned up to smash his lips against his, just barely slowing down in time to keep their teeth from clacking even as Edward continued his rough pace.

“This is really fucking hot, but I- I... I come in a lot of different sizes. Sometimes, I drip a little. If you blow me, it feels really good. What am I?"

"Eddie! I swear ta God, I'll answer fifty goddamn riddles if it'll get you to thrust now and think later!" Axel panted.

"Answer first!"

"Ahhh, nose!" Axel squeezed his shoulder, stuttering moans leaving his mouth as Eddie began to pick up the pace again when he was given the right answer. He gave him a couple thrusts before leaning down and kissing his lips.

Axel couldn't help but start to feel overwhelmed. His body kept trembling, fingers digging into the blanket and the Riddler's shoulder. He felt himself coming closer and closer to release, and Eddie just kept thrusting with that rough speed and force. Axel wasn't sure how much time passed, how long Eddie was moving within him, before he screamed, pleasure cascading through his whole entire body.

It wasn't until he regained his breath, when he could finally see again, did he realize Eddie was grunting and rutting against him. Pressed against his body, he was practically whining as he spilled himself into him.

While he found himself unable to speak at the moment, he found enough energy to go over to his phone and switch back to the normal camera mode. He snapped a few good pictures of Edward's afterglow face. He wouldn't post them, but he'd sure as hell jack off to them at a later point.

Eddie looked down at him, panting, staring back at Axel before leaning down for kisses. Axel moaned against them, his fingers loosely tangled in Eddie's chocolate hair. It was only the need for air that made them part, and they spent a couple seconds staring at each other before Axel started giggling. "Well, fuck."

Edward chuckled at that. "Indeed."

"Good for you, Ed?" Axel sighed, pleasantly. He propped himself up on one elbow, using his other hand to gently poke Eddie's side.

"Yes. I needed that," he said, the haze of afterglow putting a goofy smile on his face.

"Soooo, better than Boomerang or what?"

"Depends," Eddie murmured, softly.

"On what?"

"Do you plan on coming back every once in a while?" He asked him, cuddling up next to Axel, who eagerly shifted closer into the older Rogue's warm embrace.

"Hell yeah," he giggled, lightly. "Ooh, but one last thing."

"Yes, yes," Eddie sighed. "But this is the last selfie for tonight."

Axel nudged him in the shoulder. “It’s not that bad. C’mon, one more. Smile that dazzling smile of yours~” They both squished their faces together to fit in the frame and smiled brightly.

Axel pulled up the picture. “You’re really cute, you know that?”

"Of course," Edward proclaimed, causing the younger Rogue beside him to start giggling.


End file.
